


Two Boys and Their Angel

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood play/drinking, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Talk of cockwarming, Threesome (M/M/M), Top!Sam, brief aftercare, cumming untouched, talk of blow jobs, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer decides to give Sam a gift, one that the three of them will enjoy





	Two Boys and Their Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> This was written for Smut Appreciation Day back in 2017!!

Sam smirked as he walked into the hotel room, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. “Well,” he drawled, “isn’t this a sight to behold?”

Dean flashed him a smile as he finished tying off the rope on Lucifer’s wrists, admiring the archangel spreadeagle on the bed. “Figured you’d like to have a little fun before dinner,” he said.

Sam set down the meals for him and Dean, smiling as Lucifer’s blue eyes followed his every moment. “Such a pretty present, Dean you didn’t,” he teased.

“Nah, but I wanted to, and so did he,” Dean said, running a finger down the length of Lucifer’s arm, watching him shiver. “Didn’t you, angel?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, I did,” he murmured.

Sam crossed over to the pair, shirtless and smirking. “Well, thank you, boys,” he murmured. He tugged Dean closer by his belt loops and placed a warm, passionate kiss on his brother’s plump lips, Dean groaning into it.

Lucifer watched, his length hardening in the cooler air as he did so. He loved watching them kiss, seeing how Dean always tried to make things softer than they really were, how Sam always took ultimate control and used his teeth as well as lips and tongue to control both him and Dean.

At least, with his mouth. With his hands… Lucifer couldn’t repress the whimper as he watched his boyfriends’ hands work at each other. Sam’s long fingers, calloused more at the pads of his fingertips from turning the pages of books and tracing words were pulling Dean’s T-shirt off of his body while Dean’s shorter, more heavily calloused from wielding weapons jerked open Sam’s jeans.

Sam’s mouth slid off of Dean’s mouth and began placing gentle kisses and nips along his jawline as Sam worked on his older brother’s jeans. Dean’s eyes met Lucifer’s, and the angel whimpered again, a little louder this time. The look in Dean’s eyes were absolutely predatory, and he also knew what was going to happen once his little brother was naked.

“Do you have something in mind, big brother?” Sam breathed as the two brothers shucked their jeans.

Dean groaned. “Oh, I do, little brother. I absolutely do,” he breathed. He turned Sam around and let Lucifer feast upon Sam’s long, hard cock, standing out proudly between his legs, the crown red and shiny with precum already. “I wanna watch you fuck him while you drink from him.”

Sam groaned. It was a rare occurrence for the angel to willingly let Sam drink from him, as angel blood while non-addictive, tends to make whomever drank it insatiable. It was like sex pollen to humans, and drinking the archangel’s proved this to be true. “Oh? And who’s going to take care of me while I go into maximum hormonal overdrive?” he asked.

Dean flicked his eyes to Lucifer. “Want to tell him?” he asked, but they all knew it wasn’t.

Lucifer groaned. “I’d be your little cockwarmer,” he explained. “Ready for you at all times.”

Sam turned his head back to regard his brother. “And what about you? I don’t see you getting off all that much,” he hummed.

Dean smirked. “I figured a nice little card game after you drink would be nice. We’d have a very handy table,” he said.

Lucifer whined, now needing tactile stimulation

“Oh, speaking of,” Sam chuckled, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. “You’re too good to me, De.”

“You’ve been workin’ hard, Sammy,” Dean hummed. “Least we could do is give you feel good juice.”

Sam chuckled. “Is he all ready for me?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly.

“Oh yes. Nearly took up my whole fist, his little hole was greedy,” Dean chuckled. “He was begging for it like a little bitch, wasn’t he?”

Lucifer nodded, squirming in his bonds as he watched Sam reach for the lube on the nightstand. He admired the jut of Sam’s hip and the smooth, toned skin that was over his body. Sam Winchester was beautiful. Dean, also, had an excellent frame and he groaned as he looked at the other man’s cock, thick against his thigh. He couldn’t wait to have that in his mouth for the five hours or so that it’ll take for the majority of the effects his blood had on Sam for it to die out.

“Oh, I can imagine so,” Sam chuckled, clicking open the cap and drizzling some of the lube onto his cock. Giving it a few quick strokes, he stood at the foot of the bed, gazing down at Lucifer. The angel felt two feet tall under the sexual scrutiny of his youngest boyfriend.

“Sam,” he moaned, squirming slightly, “please.”

Sam chuckled as he kneeled on the bed and hovered over Lucifer, kaleidoscope eyes smoldering into lusty blue-grey. “Who would’ve thought,” he murmured, angling his cock down and letting the head brush against Lucifer’s hole, “that I would have the Devil beg for me?”

Lucifer whimpered, rocking his hips down and towards Sam’s cock, trying to slide down on it.

“Oh you’re such a greedy, needy little angel,” Sam purred. “You’re basically nothing but a wanton slut when you’re all tied up with no place to go, and needing something long, hard, and thick filling you up. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sam, please!” Lucifer moaned, biting his lower lip in supplication. 

“Such a greedy little angel,” Sam teased, sliding slowly into Lucifer, watching his back bow up into his own as they joined carnally.

Dean pulled up a chair and sat down, his cock in his own hand. He gave a lazy stroke of it as he watched, his eyes demon black as he did so. He loved this, watching the two of them fuck… and then sliding into Lucifer after his brother’s finished, Sam’s hands wandering up and down his sides as he pressed in.

He was the gentle, Sam was the rough. Two sides of the same coin, if the phrase could be believed.

Maybe that’s why the night before Sam left for Stanford, the two tumbled into bed together, Dean needing to tell Sam how much he loved him, how much he cared for him.

When they met up four years later, after Jessica died, Sam sought solace in Dean’s arms, in his bed. It may’ve been a grief consolation, but neither brother cared. It didn’t mean anything, just a way to get Sam to feel like he was loved by someone again, at least in a sexual sense.

It grew into more. It always did.

And now, it was another four years later, and they had a third. A wonderful, unexpected third, but hey. If it took fucking the Devil senseless to make him not start the Apocalypse, then it took fucking the Devil senseless.

And, as it turns out, Lucifer hadn’t been as innocent as most other angels.

“This reminds me so much of my time with Michael,” he had murmured one day after an invigorating round of sex featuring Lucifer using his wicked forked tongue on Dean’s hole while Sam sucked him off.

“Really?” Dean had asked in surprise. “You and Michael?”

Lucifer had quirked a brow up. “Yes. I tempted and seduced my big brother. Just like Sammy did to you.”

“I did not-” Sam had protested, Dean cutting him off.

“Dude, you used to walk around shirtless and oftentimes without jeans after you worked out,” Dean had snarked. “If that’s not temptation, I don’t know what is.”

Sam had giggled. “Okay, point. But I was seventeen, dude.”

Dean had smirked. “I know.”

“Just another way Sam and I are made for each other,” Lucifer had stretched, looking up at Dean. “And you’re just like Michael, so it all works out.”

“Does it now?” Dean had chuckled.

“Yes, it does,” Lucifer had said. “You might even be better than Michael.”

“Well, shit,” Dean had laughed. “If that isn’t a compliment, I dunno what is.”

Both of them were surprised when Lucifer was willing to roll over and be the bottom consistently. The Winchesters switched, although Sam infinitely preferred topping and Dean bottoming, but if there was someone who could be there for both of them when neither wanted to give in? Even better.

It’s not that Lucifer didn’t ever top. He has, has fucked Dean and Sam so thoroughly that they barely could sit, much less walk. It’s more of the fact that he loves being on the bottom. The rare occasion that he did want to top, one of the Winchesters was usually feeling kind of bottom-y, and so it worked out.

Sam moaned as he finally bottomed out inside of Lucifer, groaning as he rested inside the angel to allow him time to compensate for the intrusion. Lucifer’s eyes had slid shut, and his breathing was heavy. The Devil didn’t sweat, but if he did, his whole body would be covered in it.

“Such a perfect little angel,” Sam breathed as he leaned down to grab Lucifer’s lips in a kiss, nipping and sucking on the lower lip of his lover. Over in the chair, Dean groaned.

Lucifer surrendered himself willingly to Sam’s kissing, his thighs flexing with the urge to wrap them around Sam’s waist so he could hold on for dear life somehow while Sam fucked him hard and fast. His mouth opened and was invaded by Sam’s seeking tongue, and his fingers slowly curled into fists as he melted into the bed.

“I think our angel needs more, Sammy,” Dean said gruffly, twisting his hand on every other pass over his length.

Sam broke the kiss and turned his head to look at Dean with a smirk. “Oh?” he queried. “And what would that be?”

Dean slowly stood and walked over to the bed, to behind Sam. “Mind if I untie his legs?” he hummed.

“None at all, more free play for me,” Sam chuckled.

Dean flicked open his knife and wore away the ropes tying Lucifer to the bed by his ankles. The moment the second rope was off, his strong legs came up and wrapped themselves around Sam’s hips, heels resting lightly over the dimples of Sam’s ass.

“I bet you want more than that, don’t you?” Sam purred.

“Yes, Sam, please,” Lucifer whimpered.

Sam’s hips didn’t do a gradual progression to fucking Lucifer hard from going slow. He started off fast and hard right away, knowing that the angel could handle it. Would handle it. Sam’s fairly certain that if Lucifer were human, he’d be a bit of a painslut.

Ignoring that for now, he focused on fucking Lucifer hard and fast, the angel crying out curses in Enochian. Dean gave a low groan as he returned to stroking his cock, moving to the side so he could watch Lucifer’s face. Sitting down on the bed, he used one hand to jerk himself and the other to lightly trace patterns around Lucifer’s nipple. The angel whimpered and turned his fervent, lustful gaze to Dean.

“Fuck, you’re a pretty angel like this, Luci,” Dean purred, keeping his touch feather light. “You’re taking him so well, so good. How does he feel?”

Lucifer couldn’t answer, for in that moment Sam’s head slid neatly over his prostate and the angel cried out breathlessly, his hands wrapping themselves around the ropes to ground himself.

“Fuck, he’s so pretty, Sammy, he looks so pretty and good,” Dean continued to say. He turned to look at his brother’s ruddy face, red and sweating from exertion. “You make him so pretty, Sammy. I wonder if he’d look even prettier covered in cum.”

Lucifer let out a pitiful mewl as Sam heaved a laugh from somewhere deep in his gut. “Yeah, do it De. Cover him in cum. I’ll lick it off before I drink.”

Angel and older brother moaned in unison, Dean now kneeling beside the two. “Give me some dance space, Sammy, wanna cover him good and proper.”

Sam withdrew slightly, panting as he slowed down his thrusts to a crawl. “Go ahead, De. Give him your cum. Wanna see our little angel properly defiled.”

Dean chuckled as he sped up his strokes, his hand flying over his length. With his other hand, he reached down and began tugging lightly on his balls.

Seeing as how Lucifer was a bit tied up at the moment, Sam decided to help his older brother the best way he knew how. “Remember the first time you came all over me? I was twenty three and had been laying in bed, just waiting for you to come up and fuck me. You swaggered in from the shower and saw how delicious I looked, spread out in front of you like a buffet.”

Dean moaned and looked at Sam. Lucifer did too, whimpering as his hips gave minute rocks to give himself a little more friction. He loved hearing Sam talk about Dean and him before he became a major player in their little menage a trois. Sam’s lips were made for spewing filth.

“I remember,” Dean said roughly.

“You came all over my ass,” Sam continued, “while I laid there and humped the bed, whimpering for you to touch me, for you to get me off. I wanted you so badly.”

“Oh I know you did,” Dean laughed breathlessly. “You wanted me so bad, you were fucking the bed and making the most delicious noises. You know the ones. The high pitched little whimpers that you give when you’re close, so close, but you’re unable to push yourself over the edge. Those noises.”

“I couldn’t even see what you were doing and you were behind me, stroking your cock,” Sam groaned, licking his lips. “Fuck, I wanted to be on your cock at that moment.”

“Yeah, and I did fuck you afterwards,” Dean chuckled. “Your ass was flexing and tensing and it was so pretty, I couldn’t help but cum all over it. Painted you white. Shocked you a bit, didn’t it? And what did I do afterwards, Sammy?”

Sam moaned. “You used the cum left over to open me up so you could fuck me,” he managed to say, his hips now making tight rolls against Lucifer, rubbing his prostate consistently. Lucifer whined and bucked his hips a bit more violently.

Dean gave a low rumble in his chest, his cock leaking profusely. He was so close. “Yeah, yeah I did. And you came so hard, didn’t you, little brother? Came so hard as I filled up your tight ass. You couldn’t move the rest of the night, but you were an insatiable little fucker. You still are. I pity Luci sometimes.”

“Oh you love it,” Sam teased, tossing his hair out of his face. “You love it and you know it.”

Lucifer whimpered needily. He needed more. He wanted more.

“I’m almost there, Luci,” Dean murmured. “Just focus on Sam nailing your prostate.”

Lucifer was focused on that. But his eyes were trained on Dean’s slit, where precum was slipping out at an alarming rate. He wanted that. On his chest, between his thighs, in his mouth…

“Oh look how pretty he is when he begs,” Sam laughed warmly, giving the side of the angel’s ass a playful slap. “Give it to him, De. Cum.”

Dean came from his brother’s simple yet well worded command, and he spilled onto Lucifer’s chest, hot and sticky and white, and Lucifer arched into the stream, watching it fly out and onto his skin.

“Oh that’s beautiful,” Sam groaned, ducking his head down to lick it up immediately. Lucifer cried out as Sam chased rivulets of Dean’s release with his deft tongue, a tongue that’s teased and pleasured him so many times he’s lost count. “Beautiful, stunning, De.”

“He almost looks better than you did,” Dean teased, shaking it a little bit before removing his hands from it and enjoying the show. “I know you’re both looking forward to the bite.”

Damn Dean, Lucifer thought as he moaned, Sam’s tongue circling around the rosy bud of his nipple before lightly biting it. Sam was fucking him hard, but slow now, preparing for the faster, rougher sex when he had bitten down.

“I bet you won’t even have to touch his cock, Sammy,” Dean smirked. “You’ll just bite down on him and he’ll give a curse to Heaven and Hell as he cums. And you know how he cums. It’s a violent display of ecstasy, of pleasure, of want and desire. Good thing I tied his hands up, so he can’t scratch your back to Hell like you fucked a Wendigo.”

“Thought the phrase was werewolf, not Wendigo,” Lucifer gasped, Sam nipping his collarbone.

“Well, Sammy’s fucked a werewolf,” Dean explained. “And she didn’t claw him to kingdom come and back.”

Sam jerked his head up, his smile quicksilver and cream. “Oh, she came alright. Over and over again.”

A low growl issued in both Dean’s and Lucifer’s throats. They all had past lovers, all very good past lovers. But that still didn’t mean that they didn’t get jealous every so often of the fact. Especially like right now.

“I know, I know, focus on my task,” Sam laughed. “But I am. I just felt him harden even harder against my stomach, he knows what I’m about to do. Don’t you angel?”

Lucifer nodded, moaning as he tilted his head back and to the side, his nose pressing into his outstretched arms. He felt Sam’s slight scruff from two days without shaving brush against the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders, teeth scraping as if to make an X to mark the spot. “So pretty, so good,” he whispered lowly. “Are you ready?”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. “Yes.”

Sam gave a lazy smirk into the porcelain skin of the angel before biting down harshly, his sharp teeth cutting through his skin like a hot knife through butter.

That’s when it hit.

Lucifer’s body tensed, his balls drawing up rather tight very quickly as he felt his Grace infused blood begin spilling out onto Sam’s teeth, and when the hunter started carefully licking it up, Lucifer came. His body thrashed, moving to get the tension out as he gave a loud cry of pleasure, screaming himself somewhat hoarse as his legs tightened around Sam’s waist. They’d be leaving bruises, but no one cared. It wouldn’t be out of place and it’s not like the three of them hadn’t done or seen worse.

Sam tilted his head for a better angle as Lucifer came down a little bit, enough to feel Sam’s hips slamming into his harder and faster than he knew he’d do to Dean. Sam really tended to let loose when he was drinking, and everyone knew it.

Sam’s hands were pressing Lucifer’s bound wrists into the mattress, and Lucifer could feel the rope cutting into them, possibly making them bleed and he whined as Sam fucked him through one of the longest orgasms of his life.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean swore, watching the two of them go at it like animals. His cock was fully hardened again, but Dean wasn’t touching it. “Fuck, this looks so good. I wish I had a camera so I could capture this. Lucifer looks like a two bit whore who had a great time, even though the client will not stop. Fuck him harder, Sam. Fuck him as hard as you can.”

Sam panted into Lucifer’s skin, allowing the blood to slowly trickle into his mouth, lazily licking even as his hips were anything but.

“Sam,” Lucifer’s voice was hoarse. “C'mon. Wanna feel you let go.”

Sam lapped at Lucifer’s neck a bit more forcefully. “Oh I will, angel, and you’re going to be so wrecked,” he promised. “Gonna look like a proper little tempter. See what you’ve done to me?”

“Yes!” Lucifer whined, digging his heels in more, encouraging even more.

Dean could tell that Sam was close, from the way his hips were stuttering to the way that he panted heavily against Lucifer’s neck. He was holding back, too, so Dean decided to be a helping hand.

Climbing back onto the bed, he pressed himself against Sam’s back. Wrapping his hand around Sam’s hair, he shoved his brother’s face into Lucifer’s neck, meeting Lucifer’s wild eyes. Winking, Dean leaned in to whisper, “You suck that blood like the little vampire you are, you bitch. You fuck and suck like a good boy and make a proper mess of him. Remember, he’s going to be warming your cock for a while, he’s gonna need his little hole stretched out as much as he can.”

Sam whimpered but was sucking on Lucifer’s neck faster and more vigorously. It was going to bruise, they all knew it.

“Sam,” Lucifer whined. “Please?”

Hearing Lucifer’s plea was what sent him over the edge. Pressed between the two he loved the most, he came deep inside of Lucifer with a groan. Even as he came, his hips kept churning, kept slamming into Lucifer’s at an unholy place. The properties of angel blood were taking hold, and after the aftershocks went through, Dean hooked his arms around Sam’s elbows and drew the younger human off of Lucifer, Lucifer’s legs dropping lifelessly to the bed as the angel attempted to regain breaths he didn’t need to take due to his angelic nature.

Setting Sam down in a chair, a trail of cum sliding down his length, Dean walked over and pulled the quick releases on the ropes binding Lucifer to the bed. Lucifer slowly blinked at him.

“You’re gonna need a break, man,” Dean chuckled, picking up a discarded shirt from the side of the bed and wiping down Lucifer’s chest. “You gonna stop bleeding?”

“When I can think enough to do so,” Lucifer groaned. “Fuck…”

“Oh I know,” Dean smirked. “You’re gonna be doing a lot of that today.”

Lucifer smiled. “I don’t care. How relaxed is he?”

Dean tossed a glance over at Sam, who was stroking his cock and looking at them with a hungry gaze. “Oh more relaxed than he was,” he reported. “But still very wound up.”

“Good,” Lucifer sighed, batting his lashes happily.

“Time for dinner,” Dean hummed. “Go slide down onto your seat.”

Lucifer smirked and winked at Dean. “Oh I will.”

“You little slut,” Dean teased.

“You love it,” Lucifer said as he walked over to Sam.

“Hop on, angel,” Sam murmured darkly. “And get comfortable and relax for a bit. After dinner you’re being bent over the table and fucked.”

“Sammy,” Dean sighed as Lucifer began slipping onto Sam’s lap, facing away.

“Like you haven’t done that to me,” Sam murmured lowly, fingers curling around Lucifer’s hips to help steady the archangel.

“True,” Dean smirked. “Hope he’ll want dessert.”

Lucifer whimpered, both from seating himself firmly on Sam’s length and Dean’s words and the implication that they held.

Tonight was going to be oh so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
